1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to devices for maintaining food stuffs warm while in transit, and is directed more particularly to a food warmer assembly for use in conjunction with a vehicle engine cooling system.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
There have been developed several vehicle associated devices to maintain food stuffs warm while in transit. Examples of such devices may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,458,412, issued June 12, 1923, to E. C. Hixson et al; 1,598,736, issued Sept. 7, 1926, to C. N. McDonald; 3,013,548, issued Dec. 19, 1961, to A. C. Thomas; 3,590,802, issued July 6, 1971, to J. Fried; 3,809,059, issued May 7, 1974, to R. L. Burk et al; and 3,874,361, issued Apr. 1, 1975, to J. Parrinello, and in the several patents referred to and briefly described in the Parrinello patent.
In spite of the above advances, there still exists a need for an inexpensive and convenient food warmer assembly for use in vehicles in transit.